


Killer

by PyroHyro



Category: Night In The Woods (Video Game)
Genre: Complete, Gen, I Tried, I'm Sorry, Mae borowski - Freeform, Night in the Woods - Freeform, Oneshot, Stop reading the tags and read the story, killer, please i'm desperate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-01 23:18:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11496870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PyroHyro/pseuds/PyroHyro
Summary: She wanted to scream, but her head was spinning. Shapes! All she saw were shapes! Everywhere, shapes!





	Killer

A regular day in Possum Springs, nothing unusual. The kids were grouped in the park's field, playing a game of softball. It was sunny, the skies a bright blue with scattered tufts of white and gray. Perfect for an outdoor sport. Mae was waiting to step up to the plate, swinging her legs as she conversed with her friends.   
  
"Too bad you didn't have your teeth knocked out with the ball!"   
  
"Too bad you didn't fall over and break your arm while running for the  base!"   
  
Gregg laughed, shaking his head.   
  
"Classic!" He clapped his hands a single time, grinning. Angus chuckled from the sidelines. He had asthma, so he couldn't play, but he could still sit with them and talk. It wasn't an official game, just a hangout for the kids. Mae ruffled her dark blue fur, smiling wide.   
  
"Gregg, up to bat!" The pitcher called, grinning. He jumped to his feet.   
  
"Woohoo! You're going down dudes!" He called, pointing to the other group of kids.  
  
Mae giggled, turning to Angus. "How do you put up with him?"   
  
"I don't know." He replied, shrugging.   
  
"Dude, you guys wanna go to the Donut Wolf after this?"  
  
"Sure," Bea muttered, crossing her arms across her chest. Mae's ear twitched as she watched Gregg swing. His ears flattened as the kid behind him called **_STRIKE ONE!_** Swing two. **_STRIKE TWO!_** Mae grew more and more excited. She was next. Swing three, and the ball went flying. He ran to the second base, having enough time to also run to the second. A double.   
  
"AWOOOOOOOHOO!" He cheered, bouncing in place. The pitcher scoffed.  
  
"Mae Borowski, up to bat." He grumbled. Mae jumped to her feet.   
  
"Hell yeah! Let's do this!" She cheered, picking up a wooden bat. She looked around the sunny area, widening her eyes as things began to fade color. She stepped up to home plate, staring blankly at the pitcher. This is where things went very wrong.   
  
Trees began to form into nothing but shapes, un-recognizable besides the similar colors. Her ear twitched once again as she lowered the bat. She wanted to scream, but her head was spinning. Shapes! All she saw were shapes! Everywhere, shapes! Distant calls could be heard as she slowly crept towards the bundle of shapes in all different colors, the bat swinging calmly at her side. She gave some sort of snarl, a sound she didn't know she could make as she swing, hitting the bundle on the top of the head.   
  
Screams. That's all she heard, but she couldn't stop. She continuously hit the bundle with the bat, yelling things that nobody could make sense of.   
  
"You! Get away, leave me alone! Go on, go! Get out of my head!" She growled. In her eyes, it was a mess of shapes and blood. A lot of blood. The shapes soon began to shift, eventually changing and pulling her back into reality. Looking at the bundle that had been expelling red balls of blood, she realized. This was the pitcher. When looking around, it was clear.  
  
Everybody was huddled together in the back of the field, trembling. She dropped the bat, stepping away from the body.   
  
"Killer!" People began to call. "Killer! Mae's a killer!"   
  
"No! Stop! Shut up, please!" She cried out, dropping to her knees. The kids crowded around her, pointing and continuously repeating _Killer! Killer!_ She began to sob, burying her face in her hands. Sirens blared down the block, soon becoming deafeningly loud. That was the last thing she heard before blacking out. Little did she know, this would change her reputation, and her life, forever.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was a lot shorter than I thought it would be... Anyways! Hello! I'm PyroHyro, better known as neptune on Google plus, TheNeonHipster on DeviantArt and Fanfic_central2 on Wattpad!! Please, tell me what you thought in the comments! Criticism is entirely welcome!!!


End file.
